


Time travel? In MY fic? More likely than you think

by PunnyPearl



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I just wanted to create a time paradox, Kinda writing as I go, You and Echo have a special connection to Princess Zelda, just developing some friendships, may have romance in the future, more tags to be added later, who knows - Freeform, you are an assassin, you are skilled at long-range attacks, you may or may not have been planning on killing Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyPearl/pseuds/PunnyPearl
Summary: “How much?”“To kill the Princess of Hyrule? And on a specific date? A lot.”“How does this sound?”“Hm. Deal.”
Relationships: Daruk & Reader, Impa & Reader, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule & Reader, Link & Reader, Mipha & Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Revali & reader, Urbosa & Reader, Zelda & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. That one time you escaped death with the help of an egg

“How much?”

“To kill the Princess of Hyrule? And on a specific date? A lot.”

“How does this sound?”

“Hm. Deal.”

Being an assassin isn’t so bad, especially when you get big jobs like this. Even if things go sour, you’ll have enough to hide away for almost a whole year before you have to return to society for another job. Still… Killing a princess who is regularly escorted by the champions of hyrule and the knight who carries the sword that seals the darkness is a nerve wracking job that requires a lot of preparation.

You’ve been undercover as a servant in Hyrule Castle for almost a whole year now. It pays terribly, but you have enough saved up from previous jobs to live somewhat luxuriously. Gaining the trust of other servants isn’t so hard, the hylians are so trusting of everyone they come across, it’s almost laughable. Information pours in like waterfalls and you gladly drink your fill until, finally, a plan formulates.

The assigned assassin day is the princess’ eighteenth birthday, the day that she is to visit the spring of wisdom and pray before coming back to report her findings. You requested the day off and planted fake evidence to cover your prints for a while before hunkering down in the princess’ study. The lab is filled with oddities no regular commoner could ever hope to know the purpose of. Potions, ancient relics, blueprints describing the functions of shrines, plants, and a single silent princess.

She’ll surely be with the champions the entire time she is at the spring of wisdom, as well as during the trip back to the castle. Depending on the results, she’ll either be sent directly to her room for yet another failure to awaken her sealing powers, or will be kept for a time to demonstrate before the rest of the kingdom turns in for the night. Either way, the princess will head in for the night followed closely by her knight and possibly a couple other guards. However, the princess has a habit of sneaking out in the late hours of the night to tinker in her lab. That is when you will strike.

Needless to say, it’s a boring job. Being stuck in a room for a whole day is not your idea of fun, but you figure you’ll try to have fun with it. First order of business: Snoop on her diary. You take the book open on her desk and skim through, learning of her struggles with a thing called a Sheikah Slate. Then, she goes on to describe the struggles and triumphs of the champions as they begin piloting their divine beasts. She speaks of shrines one day, and the means of activating them the next. You have an inkling, based on the slightly shaky scrawl on that page, that she was in a sour mood while writing that entry. Perhaps something unexpected happened during her investigation. Her most recent entry speaks of a shrine of resurrection, a machine that can place a body into a long-term stasis in order to allow it to recover on its own. You wonder briefly if you should be worried about the job but figure all that it entails is killing the princess, not assuring that she stays dead.

Hours pass in which you continue to look over Zelda’s research notes, inferring little things about the girl by the slight differences in her writing style and the fact that words will occasionally smear as if they had gotten wet, then hastily wiped at. She’s passionate about her work, you’ll give her that much. 

You notice a box in the top corner of her study and reach for it when the earth begins to rumble and lightning strikes. The sun is beginning to set in the horizon but it’s hardly visible with the sudden thick fog that suddenly rises from the ground, filling the air with the thick scent of decay and rust.

Everything happens so fast, it can only be described as calamity. Castle town is burning down within seconds, the cries of townspeople the only thing that can be heard for miles. The stampeding of castle guards marching through the palace grounds is nought but the beat the sick massacre plays to. Guardians- autonomous beasts once known to protect townspeople- now slaughter them in droves, the shrill sound of their lasers reaching into the sopranos as they mangle person after person. Nobody is spared from their onslaught, not even their own comrades.

You watch the sickening display before deciding that, no, you will not stand for this. You may have been gearing up to kill the princess just an hour ago, but your morals have done a complete one-eighty. Death is supposed to stem from natural causes. Old people getting sick and dying, young children tripping into inescapable pits and passing away from hunger and dehydration, grudges formed and plans carried out. Not whatever this is. This is not death. This is Calamity. And you will not stand for it.

As if in response to your resolve, an earth shattering quake shakes the foundations of the castle, sending you falling to your knees. The box you were reaching for earlier joins you on the cobbled ground and falls open, revealing a small guardian. It’s deactivated, but you still eye it with caution before deciding that you don’t want to know what it can do. Before you can turn tail and run out of the room, however, a bright light blinds you before a responding light emanates from the guardian you had been eyeing moments prior.

You watch on skeptically as the guardian suddenly powers on and begins his escape from his box. He doesn’t look too dangerous, but you never know. He rocks back and forth for a while before his single eye lands on you and the little plate on top of his head shoots up and down, emanating a whistle sound. He looks like he wants your help with something.

You follow as he makes his way to the windowsill and observes the carnage with seeming disinterest, his thoughts somewhere else entirely. After a few moments of contemplation, he toots a few short notes and a flowing blue… Portal (?) suddenly appears in front of him. He looks back and locks eye with you before gesturing towards the portal, inviting you to come with him.

“Um… I’d rather no-” You can’t finish your sentence as a large crash sounds from behind you. You turn just in time to see a guardian before practically sprinting towards the portal, intent on, y’know, not dying.

“C’mon little guy! Let’s get a move on!” You shout as you pick the little guardian up and jump for the swirling portal. The larger guardian attempts to shoot at the two of you but just barely misses, sending the shot through the portal ahead of you. Before you can really process you just avoided death via jumping through a weird portal, the world goes dark.


	2. That one time you lost your memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oops, that was supposed to maim you horribly. Better luck next time, I guess."

You awaken to a light fluttering sound, like the wings of a butterfly. Mostly because there is a butterfly flitting gently next to your face. You swat the bug away and watch as it glides to a familiar looking guardian- the same one who… What… What did he do again? You rub your head in mild confusion before deciding that the details are unimportant. For right now, you need to figure out where you are and what you’re doing here.

Slowly, you shift until you’re on your knees and take stock of your appearance. Mostly balck clothing despite the hot summer heat, with more leather straps then what could be considered comfortable. The feeling of handles digging into your skin tells you that there are many weapons concealed throughout your person, and the tell-tale fluttering of fabric reveals that you are wearing a heavy hood to conceal your face. All in all, you look really suspicious.

Heavy metallic footsteps approach and you barely have enough time to reach for the guardian who you somehow have a connection to before a knight rounds the corner. He’s missing his helmet, revealing his dirty blonde locks and sparkling ocean eyes. A few scars as well as newer cuts marr his skin, giving away his reckless nature and you can’t help but feel like you’ve met him before. A migraine forms in the back of your head and a flash of memory makes itself known.

_“Well if it isn’t Mr. Master Sword himself! I’m surprised you would track little old me all this way, just for some silly trinket. Seeing as though you followed me all the way here, I might as well give you something for your efforts. Here, catch!” You shout and throw a cylindrical object down the incline you’re perched on. The champion fumbles for a moment before finally grasping the object. Once he has a better hold on it, his eyes go wide and his arm jerks to get the object as far from his person as possible._

_Only a second later, a large explosion sounds, causing both of you to flinch before you turn towards eachother, one with a hard glare and the other with a lazy shrug._

_“Oops, that was supposed to maim you horribly. Better luck next time, I guess.” You lift your hood just enough for a devilish smirk to be seen before turning tail and running, not waiting for the other to reassemble his bearings._

… Okay, so maybe your first meeting could’ve gone better. You just hope he doesn’t recognize you. Before you can think of an escape route, his eyes lock on yours before descending to the guardian in your hands. He takes a moment to assess the situation before lowering his front, as if to sprint at you. Before he gets the chance, a cry for help rings out and you both turn to see a sheikah girl cradling a piece of technology in her arms, a worried look etched in her features.

“You! Help!” She shouts when her eyes land on your little gathering. Many things happen at once as the knight sprints towards the sheikah, who trips, launching the machine she had been carrying into the air. The egg-shaped guardian you had been carrying suddenly whirrs to life and fights its way out of your arms before landing on the floor and letting out a string of harmonic notes. As if reacting to the sound, the ground begins to shake and from the depths sprouts a tower.

You and the knight stare at the guardian before turning your attention to the monsters who are now scurrying away. It wouldn’t be too hard to just let them regroup with their partners and allow them to continue terrorizing the people of this land, but something tells you that being more proactive is the only way you’re going to survive from now on.

You pull out the weapon sheathed on your back- a boomerang with wicked edges and a leather handle- and measure the distance between you and the enemy. With a practiced grace the weapon goes flying through the air and mercilessly beheads all of the intended monsters before returning safely to your hands.

“Hmm... “ The sound of the sheikah girl’s hum catches your attention and you turn to see her eyeing you and the guardian with a sharp gaze. After a few moments of intense deliberation, she speaks up again. “An inexplicable guardian… A sharp-eyed stranger… And a mysterious tower… I hate to say it, but we have little hope of figuring this out on our own.” As the girl rambles, you watch the little guardian begin to wander off. It turns around for only a second to give you an expectant look before sashaying down the road. You shrug and jog after the little robot, ignoring the sheikah lady as she shouts for you to stop.

You begin to regain your bearings as your ragtag group begins battling the droves of monsters that are attempting to lay siege to Hyrule Castle. It feels like you’re missing some memories from… whatever the little guardian did to you. The smell of smoke and petrichor lingers on your skin, but you can’t be sure from what. The roaring sound of fire and civilian screams echo in your mind, and the taste of ash tells you whatever devastation you were experiencing before coming here was closeby.

Other than those few sensations, you can’t remember much. Your name, where you grew up, your occupation. Though, the last job you decided to take on is a little fuzzy. Kill… Who? Who were you supposed to take out? You suppose it doesn’t matter much- it’s not like you were paid any amount of money beforehand. The job is meaningless now, anyway. You’re stuck with this tiny egg robot and by the looks the princess’ knight and the sheikah lady are giving you, you won’t be going anywhere after this is over.

“So… Where’d you come from, stranger?” The sheikah lady questions once there is a lull in the fighting.

“I lived just north-east of Kakariko Village for a while before my dwellings were burnt down. I’m sure the remains of my old home are still around there somewhere. Recently, I’ve been living in Castle Town.” You state, and it sounds almost like a rehearsed line, despite the fact that you don’t talk to people enough to rehearse any sort of speech.

“Oh! Is it fun, living in the town? I hear hylians have wonderful festivals at the end of every week where all races are welcome to convene and share their wares. It’s supposed to be quite the spectacle.” The sheikah takes no notice of your strict tone and continues the conversation. Something about her demeanour makes you want to try to be at least civilized, so you answer.

“I can’t really say. I’m having a hard time remembering anything at the moment. I believe my memory loss has something to do with that guardian, so I will stay with it until I recover.”

“Huh. Memory loss, eh? Our researchers will have a lot on their plates when it comes to the two of you. I hope you don’t mind talking some things over with them- they can be eccentric, but they aren’t bad people.” The Sheikah offers you a gentle smile which you hesitantly return. Maybe if you had a different job, you would consider working towards a friendship with the lady.

At some point during the fight, your companions introduce themselves. The sheikah lady calls herself Impa, the royal advisor. The knight is named Link.

Eventually, you drive back the enemies and Impa deems it safe to travel back to the castle. The small guardian (whom you have decided to call Echo, for the weird sounds it makes) makes grabby motions at you. You stare blankly at the robot for a few moments but your resolve cracks as he does the motion again. In a manner of seconds you are walking side by side with Impa and Link with Echo in your arms.

“How did you two meet? That is, if you remember.” Impa questions as you cross a bridge that leads back into the kingdom.

“Hm… I think we met fairly recently, though I can’t say how or exactly when. Time feels… Kind of muddled for me right now…” You trail off once your eyes catch on a dash of deep blue. Soldiers march in front of you, but their presence is hardly notable when the sight of the Princess of Hyrule is so much more enticing. Something about her draws you in.

Echo claws his way out of your arms, momentarily startling you from your revere. It only takes him a few seconds to reach the princess, but his progress is promptly stopped by Link, who picks the robot up to keep him from meeting his final goal. It seems the both of you have an inexplicable pull towards the princess.

“Ah, what is that?” Princess Zelda questions as Link hoists the little robot further away from her being. Something tells you his caution isn’t necessary; the little guardian wouldn’t purposefully harm the girl. His frantic whistles begin to simplify into a four-note tune and it is in that moment that Impa holds out the slate, revealing a pulsing blue light that keeps in tempo with Echo’s sounds.

Eventually, Link grows weary and sets the guardian down, but still keeps a close eye on it to ensure it doesn’t try anything funny. The little machine charms the princess with its stature and cuddly nature, and she allows it to sidle up to her like some sort of dog. You have a fleeting feeling of wanting to do the same but the feeling is dashed when Link gives you a hard stare.

“Who might you be?” Zelda asks after Impa fills her in with the information she has gathered on the diminutive guardian. You startle a little at suddenly being addressed but offer a polite bow as soon as you gather your bearings back up.

“I am Y/n. I’m afraid I don’t remember much at the moment, but I was living in Castle Town not too long ago… I think? I met Echo fairly recently and woke up beside him just a few hours ago, in the castle gardens. I seem to have fairly decent long-range skills, should you ever require my assistance.” The princess nods in understanding before glancing back at the slate Imps had handed to her. For a while it is silent, but the moment is broken by Zelda speaking up once again.

“I finished translating the runes on the slate. It says the guardian comes from a time beyond our own. Do you have any information to back this claim up?”

“All that I can remember from before I woke up was fire and death. The smell of ozone and petrichor. There must have been a thunderstorm. There is soot on my clothing, it is fresh. Not even a full day has passed since it landed on me.” As long as there wasn’t a thunderstorm recently, the chances of you coming from a different point in time are not completely out of the question. Zelda seems to realize this and gives you a suspicious look before sighing and turning back towards the castle.

“I shall bring this matter up with my father. I hope that your memories return soon. In the meantime, may I ask that you watch over them, faithful knight? They shall need constant surveillance in the case that they recover a memory.” Her meaning is clear- you are unpredictable and must be watched. In addition, you are one of the few leads she has to answer this conundrum, so it would be unwise to let you walk away without any assurance that you will return.

“With that settled, I will take my leave. Please follow me, Lady Impa. We shall speak with my father of what happened today.” With that, the princess is gone, and you are left with a silent shadow.

“So… Is there anything fun to do around here? I need to wind down after all that fighting and the questioning.” Link gives you an odd look but other than that doesn’t react. Okay then.

You begin wandering around the castle grounds, curious about how familiar it feels to you. Maybe you had to do a job here, and that’s why you were staying in Castle Town. It would make sense- you hate crowded areas, but if there’s a lot of money to be had, you’d do just about anything. Your lack of memory is beginning to become frustrating and the knowledge that you were somehow sent back in time from some terrible event only serves to cause you more anguish.

“Y’know, I have a faint memory of you, from before I came here.” You try to make small talk with the knight who gives you a curious look. Obviously, you can’t tell him what you were doing in the memory, but you can give him some information you gleaned from the short interaction.

“I called you something strange- the one who wields the master sword. Sounds like an important title, if ever I heard one, but you don’t seem too famous. Not yet, at least.” Link locks up a little at your words before a distant look overcomes his features. He seems to be reminiscing something from a while ago- maybe something to do with the sword you had mentioned just moments prior. You decide to do a little digging.

“What’s on your mind, little knight? Did I jog a memory?” Your words are curious but light. He can avoid your questions if he so chooses, but it’s clear that you wouldn’t mind getting to know more about him.

“when i was younger… i pulled a sword from a stone.” He looks like he wants to elaborate more, but you figure he’s not used to conversations and decide not to push him.

“Huh. And that was the master sword? You pulled it pretty early in life, if that is so. No wonder you look younger than most of the knights here. I’m guessing that, upon learning that you were the ‘chosen one’, the king started your training, and the rest is history.” Link nods at your words, confirming your theories

“Must suck, to lose your freedom so early in life. I may not be able to remember much, but I can’t imagine ever being forced to take up such intense training so early in life.”

“and yet, you seem quite skilled with the weapons you carry. i can’t help but wonder how a carefree person like yourself has such a good grasp on so many weapons.” His voice holds a hint of accusation, but he doesn’t press the issue. Perhaps he thinks you can’t remember what you did before, or maybe he’s doubting his own deduction. Whatever the case, you’re grateful he isn’t digging into your past.

“Maybe I was a hunter, or something along those lines. Whatever the case, I’m here now. Though… I can’t help but worry what my presence here will cause. I’m sure I was alive around this time, but without knowing the date, I can’t be sure where my past self is. What if I create some type of paradox? What if my past self accidentally dies? Would that kill me?” Your thoughts begin to spiral but before they can go too far, Zelda exits the castle with Impa hot on her trail. Worrying about what the future holds will have to wait for another time. For now, you need to focus on what’s going on presently.


	3. That one time you fell asleep in a castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I… May I come in? I have something I would like to ask you- in private.”

After a quick hearing with the king in which you tell him all that you remember, you are sent to a room with an official escort- Link. He’s so quiet, it’s almost like there’s no one following you at all. Still, you can’t deny the overbearing feeling of being watched.

Link leaves you at your temporary residence and gestures to the room next to it, a clear sign that he will be sleeping in there. You can’t tell if the gesture is meant to reassure or threaten. Either way, you bid him goodnight and settle into bed for some much needed rest.

A couple hours after you fall asleep, there is a knock at your door. Being a light sleeper, the sound is enough to rouse and you go to check who could be troubling you at this point in the night. Zelda stands in your doorway, a sheepish smile on her face as she shifts from foot to foot.

“May I… May I come in? I have something I would like to ask you- in private.” You offer a gentle smile to the princess and open your door wider, gesturing her inside. She looks around the barren room for only a moment before turning to address you.

“I’ve been wondering, since meeting you earlier today, have you recovered any more memories? Or, um, did you have any memories that you did not want to share with the others?” Her blue eyes sparkle with curiosity and you can’t help but feel sad. She is so young…

“Not really. Though… Now that I’m calmer, I can vaguely recall something. A study of some kind, filled with blueprints, a few plants, potions, and a silent princess. It was from there that I saw two bright, holy glows. Sorry I can’t be of any more help.” Despite your worries that you didn’t give the princess news that she wanted to hear, she looks absolutely ecstatic. She grips your calloused hands in her own soft ones and practically dances with you, spinning in a small circle before coming to a stop.

“Are you sure? Did you really see a holy light- no, two holy lights?! Oh, this is wondrous news! Perhaps I shall not be too late!” The princess wears the brightest smile you’ve seen and her eyes crinkle in the corners from her joy. You wish you could capture this moment, but perhaps it's better that it is kept between the two of you.

“I’m sure you will do wondrously. I may not have all of my memories, but I believe that gives me a chance to see you grow and blossom into an even brighter version of yourself.” You spend a little while after this conversation making small talk with the princess, then see her out when she begins to get tired.

You take the silence that is left in her absence as an invitation to return to your sleep. The mattress is cold and you feel a little lonely as you reach out and pull one of the plush pillows to your chest. Sometime in the night there is a faint metallic clicking and a cold smooth body nestles into your side.

~~~

The smell of smoke and ash lingers in your lungs when you startle awake, only to find that the sun has not even risen past the horizon yet. It’s unsettling, not being able to remember the dream that sent you into such a panic, but you decide to just press forward. It won’t do you any good to dwell on events that you can’t remember.

Getting ready is a quick affair, considering you slept in most of your clothes, only taking off the many straps and belts that holster your weapons. Despite your speed, Link is waiting outside when you step out of your room, his armor already fully strapped on and a slight frown on his face. You sigh and follow him to wherever you are needed- which turns out to be the throne room.

“Ah, there you are, time traveller. And I see you brought your little friend as well.” You can’t help but think it’s rude to call the knight small, especially when he’s standing right beside you. However, the kings eyes have trailed down to your side where Echo is clicking one clawed appendage against the plush carpet below him. Oh.

“Yep, that’s me. The time traveller. And my little friend, too. I don’t mean to sound rude your majesty, but it’s quite early for a summons. Is there urgent business you need to discuss?” Your words seem to be just what the king was waiting for as he clears his throat and addresses the room, which consists of Link, Zelda, Impa and Echo (though you’re not sure if the little guardian is paying attention).

“Impa and I were up discussing late into the night. We have come to the conclusion that further research is required when it comes to the diminutive guardian and their fellow time traveller. Purah and Robbie, geniuses when it comes to ancient technology, have offered their insight. To reach them you will have to go through the breach of demise to reach the ancient tech lab they are currently stationed at.” It makes sense, you suppose, to try and glean as much information as possible from the diminutive guardian as possible. You decide not to speak up again and simply let the conversation flow. In a manner of minutes your group is gathered outside and is ready to embark on your journey.

“We should take off from the sheikah tower! It’ll give us an aerial advantage and a chance to see what sort of enemies we might be dealing with.” Impa reasons when her eyes catch on the looming column. It’s not a bad idea but you can’t help but feel nervous as you begin to scale the tower. The ladder holds are shined to a polish, which is great for aesthetics, but not so great for the sleek shoes you use to help silence your footsteps. Nonetheless, you scale the tower without any major slip-ups and help pull the princess onto the flat surface when she gets close enough to the top.

You take a few moments to just admire the beauty that is Hyrule. Castle Town bustles with life down below and you can see people from all walks of life gathering for the weekly farmers market that is held in the capital city. Further south is Hyrule Bridge in all of its glory, practically shining in the morning dew it is surely covered in. To your left are the Dueling Peaks, their famously split facade just barely visible from your vantage point. To your right are the many twisty roads that eventually lead to Gerudo Canyon and behind you lies Hyrule Castle. You have to turn towards the castle to see the Breach of Demise, but when your eyes catch on the speckled land, you can’t help but think that it was aptly named.

Before you can assess much more of your surroundings Impa takes out her glider and starts gearing up to take off. Link is on her heels with his own glider and Zelda seems to be searching for her own gliding device. Echo observes Impa for a few moments before looking you over and tilting his head. You sigh and take out your own glider- a sleek black cloth with a similar design to Impa’s device. There are metal spines in it to assure better maneuverability and to host a special aerial attack that you’re quite proud of yourself for making.

“Wow, your glider is magnificent! May I take a look at it when our mission is over?” Zelda asks with clear awe in her voice.

“Ah, it’s nothing special. But if you’re curious I won’t stop you from taking a gander. We should really be on our way, though. Come on, hop to it!” You wink as you jump off the platform facing the Breach of Demise. Impa’s shout of indignance at your pun is followed by a deep laugh that nearly catches you off guard- who knew Link would have such a deep voice!

The wind whips through your hair as you descend on the speckled rocks that make up the Breach of Demise. It’s freeing, the knowledge that your flight is completely controlled by your own actions. If you lean left, you will move to the left. If you lean right, you will lean to the right. If you let go, you will fall. There is nobody steering you in which direction to go, no obstacles to coast around. Your actions are your own to make and are completely uninfluenced by the presence of other individuals.

The ground approaches and you come to the solemn realization that you will have to return to reality soon. Your steps are light as a fawn and kick up half as much dust when they finally meet with the solid floor below you. The feeling of the wind at your back disappears with the sound of metal footsteps running to catch up with you. Link gives you a curious look, possibly assessing the mournful expression on your face before ultimately deciding to drop it. 

Zelda and Impa soon rejoin you and are followed by the small guardian. Soldiers who you suppose were warned of your groups approach stand at a respectable distance, which you appreciate. Link joins them and allows you, the princess and Impa to walk ahead.

You are silent and watchful as your group continues forward. Zelda heads the group, taking the role of guide and as the one who requires the most protection. Impa walks a pace or two behind her and you can’t help but notice that her footsteps are just the slightest bit heavier than yours. Link marches a hair's breadth behind you and you can feel his sharp gaze move from you to the Princess to the Guardian to the surrounding area in a constant loop. You wonder vaguely how much energy his eyes alone burn per hour. Probably too much.

Echo is very vocal when he walks and likes to make himself known. He prances around you, then circles Impa, then moves on to bug the princess. Eventually Impa’s curiosities get the better of her and she crouches down to reach out for the egg shaped machine. Echo stays just out of her reach and is more or less aloof in her presence. Zelda’s approach draws his attention quicker than a whip and he turns to give her a few little chirps as she observes him.

“Why is it so… Attached to me?” You want to answer her wonderments with your own assessments- That she is a light in an otherwise dreary world and deserves all of the love and admiration that she gets- but decide that would be out of line for a near complete stranger to start talking about. Instead, you give her your thoughts from the first time you saw her.

“When I first saw you, after coming to the past with the help of the guardian, my first thought was to protect you at all costs. I’m not sure if the thoughts were a remnant of a memory, or if they were instilled around the time that Echo brought me here, but I believe the guardian and I share the sentiment. We both wish to see you safe and… Well looked after.” You almost said happy, but thought that would, again, be too extreme for a near stranger to bring up.

Zelda nods at your assessment and gives you a coy smile before turning back to the small guardian. “Still, I’m curious about his origins. He brought both himself and you from the future. I suppose all we can do is wait for Robbie and the others at the lab to analyze it.” Echo begins to let out a shrill sound halfway through Zelda’s statement and incessantly points to a spot behind your back. You turn on your heel and your eyes meet a single glowing orb that sends shivers down your side to form a familiar feeling- a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start getting into romantic relationships after the initial demo content but I'm still not sure who I should pick. I'm kinda leaning towards Revali or Zelda but, again, I'm really not sure. If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to tell me!


	4. That one time you fought a robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Link, try to keep the Guardian in the same area as it is now. The princess and I will go and activate more guardians. Impa, set traps to keep the Guardian incapacitated. C’mon, Echo. We’ve got a job to do.”
> 
> TW: there's a slight panic attack in the last few paragraphs, but nothing too extreme. Stay safe everyone!

Your legs immediately lock up, causing you to fall to the floor and out of the way of a white-hot blast that feels too familiar to be comfortable. Echo lets out another shrill sound that manages to snap you out of whatever trance you were in and moves your attention from the hulking machine in front of you to a horde of monsters that somehow piled up behind you in the few moments that you were frozen in fear.

Alright. You can handle this. You can push through this. On one side is a giant murder machine bent on destruction and on the other side are hundreds upon hundreds of monsters. You’ve dealt with this sort of situation before, and you’ll probably do it again. You just need to focus on escaping and getting the princess to safety.

In one swift move you’ve planted your feet firmly on the ground and have drawn a few knives to fill the spaces between your fingers. You highly doubt the weapons are strong enough to cut through the guardian stalker but that’s not what they’re meant for. Impa senses your motives and rallies to your side, commanding the guards to protect the princess and move to avoid the guardian. With your group’s plans set, you move out.

Hacking through enemy after enemy is a familiar and almost lethargic phenomenon. The steel strings attached to your daggers allow for them to be called back and commanded with the single flick of your wrist. If correctly executed you can set a trap with the strings to behead enemies or simply tangle them up in a web to be taken out later. With Link moving just behind you, taking out the enemies that are just a little more resilient than the others, you make quick work of the groups of enemies and make your way to the first checkpoint. Echo takes a moment to look at a deactivated Guardian before fiddling with himself then letting loose a short tune.

You watch in amazement as the guardian flashes blue and orange, locks onto the rampaging robot, then shoots it. So your little guardian friend has a few more tricks up his sleeve. Good to know. You take the stunned Guardian’s moment of distraction to set up a few heavier traps to entangle it and ensure it can’t follow you then grab the Princess’ hand to drag her away to safety.

“Link, try to keep the Guardian in the same area as it is now. The princess and I will go and activate more guardians. Impa, set traps to keep the Guardian incapacitated. C’mon, Echo. We’ve got a job to do.” You command and don’t look back to check if your companions followed your directions.

The first deactivated guardians that you come across are too close to the one who is bent on killing your group to be properly animated. Zelda points to the bridges crossing over the paths and suggests that your group heads up there to get a better view of the battle.

The whole way up to the bridges, Zelda looks antsy. It’s clear she wants to do something to help in the battle but she doesn’t have the military training required to wield a weapon.

“Perhaps you could use that slate thing. Echo makes it possible for all of us to use the basic runes, even without the slate. I imagine the effects are even more prominent with the actual device in hand.” You suggest as you and the princess near an outpost filled with monsters. You won’t be able to protect her on all sides when you get to the circular room so it makes sense that she should be able to defend herself.

“You’re right. The rune functions do seem to be more versatile on the actual slate… Yes, I do think I’ll be able to fight with it.”

You appear to have unleashed some sort of behemoth with your support, seeing as though Zelda immediately starts destroying monsters left and right. You never would’ve expected the princess to have so much blood lust, but you suppose it makes sense with all of the stress put on her to perform her duties perfectly. You would be pent up, too, if your parent figure continuously reminded you that your duties were more important than your own livelihood.

In no time at all you come to the first deactivated guardian. Echo belts out a familiar tune before backing away to let the bigger guardian do its work. The shot is fired and the resounding sound of metal falling to the ground is enough to confirm that the rogue robot took the hit.

“One more hit should weaken it enough for us to perform an all-out attack and take it down. If you could, please guide the guardian to this spot here,”- You point to a part of your map that will allow for a clear shot of the guardian- “and keep it distracted for a while. I will take Echo to the other deactivated guardian and join up with you afterwards.” 

With your plans set, Zelda takes off towards the still rampaging guardian while you bundle Echo up in your arms and take off on your glider towards the next deactivated guardian. The glide is tense compared to earlier today, but it’s to be expected. There is an added physical weight in your arms and a secondary mental weight on your shoulders. You just sent the Princess of Hyrule off to fight with that- that monster! She doesn’t even have military training! All because you’re too cowardly to face it yourself. 

You shake off the guilt and aim your glider towards a raised platform, then take off in a sprint towards the rusted over guardian stalker just waiting for Echo to make it functional again. Echo mirrors his actions from earlier and it takes only a second for the newly awakened guardian to fire its blast. 

Down below, Link, Zelda and Impa are already chipping away at the vulnerable guardian. It’s missing a few legs and its glowing eye seems to be cracked and leaking electric sparks. You figure this would be the perfect time to make off and leave with Echo, but something stops you. It’s not the most noble thought, but… You could make something for yourself here. You’re this ‘mysterious visitor’ from the future, the only one who can talk and communicate about what happens in the future.

So you jump over the ledge you’re perched on and meet back up with the princess and her entourage.

Link gives you a skeptical look upon your return but doesn’t say anything beyond a single grunt. Impa doesn’t take her eyes off of the guardian in front of her but she does take a moment to toss you one of the traps you’d set before taking off with the princess earlier. Zelda seems happy with the return of Echo but otherwise doesn’t look like she assumed you would do anything nefarious.

You finally turn your gaze back to the guardian stalker. It whirrs menacingly but its gaze turns from you to Zelda to Echo, clearly confused about who it should target next. It more or less ignores Impa and Link, which you decide to take to your advantage.

“Link, circle the guardian and get the jump on it. Impa, keep its legs entangled and use your throwing knives to hit it in the eye whenever it looks like it’s going to fire a shot. Zelda and I will keep it distracted until its weak point is revealed. That’s when we strike.” You give your instructions and watch with mild amazement that your orders are immediately followed. Link performs a wall jump and attacks the guardian’s undefended backside whilst Impa takes her time setting traps to trip up the guardian’s remaining limbs. Whenever the whirring from its eye becomes too loud or when the air begins to fill with the smell of ozone Impa will take a throwing knife to disrupt the guardian’s focus, successfully distracting it and forcing it to recharge its attack.

Zelda mostly keeps it distracted by throwing bombs to impede its field of vision and chip away at its health and you take the distractions she creates to throw needles into the few exposed pieces of technology the guardian reveals. Sometimes a grinding sound emits from the guardian and its movements slow down making it easier to hit.

In the end, it only takes a few minutes to take down the large guardian, but it feels like hours before the menace finally breaks down and dies. You collapse to your knees once everything is finished and take a moment to just… gather your bearings.

“... you okay?” A soft voice is heard after a few minutes. From the tone, you can tell they were probably asking the same question for a few minutes. You shake your head and look up to meet the crystal blues of Link.

“I suppose… I’m not. Let’s just go meet with the scientists. I don’t want to stay out here any longer.” You tell him and shakily rise to your feet. The Knight looks like he wants to argue, perhaps convince you to take a few minutes to calm down, but you’ve never been one to sit still. The Princess and her Advisor give you worried glances but you bypass them and resume your walk through the Breach of Demise as if you had never been attacked in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start getting into romantic relationships after the initial demo content but I'm still not sure who I should pick. I'm kinda leaning towards Revali or Zelda but, again, I'm really not sure. If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to tell me!


	5. That one time you talked to a ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fledgling, how good to see you. I assume you’re doing well?”
> 
> “Quite well. Did you know the King of Hyrule lets just about anyone join his royal guard? And they get paid well, too.”
> 
> TW: You're still in a bit of a panic at the beginning of this chapter. Stay safe everyone!

The meeting with the scientists… Does not go well. You don’t remember much of it, but what you can remember makes it seem like you came from a very bad ‘timeline’. Ganon somehow corrupted all of the guardians and managed to take control of the castle. 

To say you were out of it through the whole conversation would not be an understatement. You’re pretty sure they asked you questions, maybe about where you were during the overtaking of Hyrule? You can’t be sure what your answer was. When the scientists realized you weren’t going to be of any help they sent you out of the room to get some fresh air. It wasn’t until the outside air filled your lungs that you realized you were having trouble breathing.

The walk back to Hyrule castle was silent, filled only by the occasional chirp of a cricket or rustle of grass. At one point in time Link got too close and you nearly skewered him with the dagger you had been fiddling with. From then on you were at the head of the party with everyone else staying at least five feet behind you.

“Could you tell the King i’m not feeling well? I want to head in early.” You address Impa when you get to the castle gates. She seems startled by your sudden vocalization but nods her assent before waving you off.

Echo follows you to your room and curls up in your lap, chirping a few notes before shutting down. You have yet another opportunity to take off with Echo, you realize. All of the guards are with the King, including Link, Impa and Zelda. No one will stop you. It takes only a few minutes to strap your weapons back into their holsters and jump out your window.

The tower seems like the best place to take off from, so that’s where you go. The night life in castle town is busy, even from your vantage point on top of the tower. Your brows furrow when a flash of burgundy makes its way down an alleyway. It stops for a few moments before continuing down the dark corridors that the houses make.

Just as you pull your glider out to go follow the red figure, the sound of boots scuffing the tower floor pulls your attention.

“Oh. It’s just you.” You mumble when your eyes catch the crystal blues set in Links face.

“...not supposed to be here.” He tells you after a moment of silence.

“And you are? Forgive me if this sounds insensitive, but don’t you have a princess to protect?” You ask and reposition your body so you can see the alleyways while still closely listening to Link.

“the king sent me to watch over the tower. besides, Zelda can take care of herself.” Link sounds sure of himself so you shrug and nod your assent.

“If you say so. I’m going down to the town. I need some new clothes and, if possible, a whetstone. Do you need anything while I’m down there?” You ask and gesture to the bustling city below.

“whetstone?” Link asks, like he’s not sure what it is. You suppose whetstones are used more by Sheikah and Yiga people than soldiers…

“It’s for sharpening weapons and making them more powerful. A grade eight weapon could become a grade nine weapon if it’s sharpened well. This is at the expense of durability, though” You shrug before hoisting your glider onto your back and taking a few more steps towards the edge of the tower. That burgundy figure is getting away…

“Okay, I’ll take one of those. And if you see any food…” Link blushes and looks away, obviously embarrassed for asking you to get him something to eat.

“Okay. I’ll find something good for you to eat. Be back in an hour or two.” With that, you take off. Much like earlier, the sky is freeing. You let out a sigh at the feeling of the wind pulling at your hair, the sight of birds flying just in front of you, the taste of fresh baked bread and buttered vegetables, the low murmur of people too small to be considered anything but ants.

The rooftops of Castletown approach before you can think too much about the world surrounding you. It seems no matter how high you jump, the ground always comes to reclaim you. You land on the closest roof and take off in a sprint to where you last saw the burgundy figure. They’re still there, leaning casually against a wall and looking up, clearly waiting for you.

You settle on the edge of the roof, allowing one of your legs to dangle and pulling the other to your chest, a nearly casual stance to match the yiga members own laid-back pose. “Sooga.” You address him after a few moments of silent staring.

“Fledgling, how good to see you. I assume you’re doing well?” The large man asks in an overly cheery voice. You quirk a brow at him before shaking your head and answering his question.

“Quite well. Did you know the King of Hyrule lets just about anyone join his royal guard? And they get paid well, too.” You titter in a care-free voice before your face goes back to a neutral expression. “But not as well as my usual jobs. Do you have any work for me? I’m bored out of my mind.”

“Afraid not, little one. I come bearing only a warning from Master Kogha. ‘Should you continue on this path, we will not hesitate to strike you down’.” You’re pretty sure he’s paraphrasing, but whatever.

“Cool, cool. Well, you can tell him to shove his stupid metal balls up his own ass ‘cause I’m not going anywhere. Anyway~ Wanna go on a shopping date with me? It can be like old times!” You kick your dangling leg out in excitement and give the large man an expectant look. He’s silent for a minute before he lets out a rowdy laugh and shakes his head. Only a moment later he’s gone, the only trace he was ever there in the first place being a few papers that quickly dissipate once they touch the slightly damp floor.

You jump down from the roof and make your way out of the alleyway and into the bustle of the town. Hustlers are quick to jump on you, eager to mooch as much money as they can from you. It only takes a half hour for your money pouch to be empty and your arms to be filled with different foods, clothes and weapons that you don’t necessarily need but appreciate having.

You hum a familiar tune on your walk back to the castle, ignorant of the masked faces now intent on watching your every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start getting into romantic relationships after the initial demo content but I'm still not sure who I should pick. I'm kinda leaning towards Revali or Zelda but, again, I'm really not sure. If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to tell me!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wanted to do with the new Hyrule Warriors game. Hope it turns out okay!


End file.
